


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by underthenorthstar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Bear - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Romance, hopper takes care of you, overprotective hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthenorthstar/pseuds/underthenorthstar
Summary: You fall and injure yourself. An overprotective but sweet Hopper takes care of you.





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: injury, implied sexual content

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

You roll your eyes at your husband’s panicking. “I rolled my ankle, Hop. Slipped on the ice outside the library. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Hopper’s voice slips a pitch higher. “You could have broken it! Or your leg! Why didn’t you call me sooner? Are you at the hospital?”

“Okay, calm down,” you rub your temple with your free hand. “Yes, I’m at the hospital. Mrs Henderson saw me fall and took me to make sure it wasn’t broken. I didn’t want to call you until I knew the verdict.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” he grumbles, and you can feel the tension bleeding off of him through the phone. “Alright, I’m coming to get you. Don’t move!”

You sigh and give your eyes another good roll. “Yes, because I am definitely going to try to walk the 10 miles home on crutches.”

“Don’t sass me, woman,” he growls, and you can hear standing up to grab his coat. “Be there in 5.”

“Don’t you dare speed!” You scold, but he’s already hung up. You let out a sigh. You love your big bear of a husband dearly, but he could certainly be a drama queen. 

True to his word, Hopper came storming into the waiting room 5 minutes later.   
“I told you not to speed,” you set down the magazine you were perusing, fixing him with a pointed look.

“And I told you to be careful because this whole town is a damn death trap this winter,” Hopper strides over to you, his long legs getting him in front of your chair in seconds. Without warning, he bends down and scoops you up into his arms. 

“Hey!” You shriek in surprise, arms naturally finding their way around his neck. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you get home in one piece,” Hopper ignores the looks he’s getting from the people in the waiting room. “Those crutches are another fall waiting to happen.”

You can’t help but instinctively curl into him as he steps out into the cold February air. Hopper is so naturally warm and cozy, and the space between his arms is always a place you are happy to burrow into. Even if the situation is a little ridiculous. 

Hopper bundles you into his truck like you are a child, buckling you in and tucking a blanket around your legs. You huff a little, but a tender warmth blooms in your chest at his actions. He doesn’t say anything on the drive home, just holds your hand in one of his broad, strong ones. You know he’s trying to get a grip on his feelings, so you stay quiet. A tiny trickle of guilt slides down your spine for thinking he could be dramatic. You know he’s still a bit of a mess even though the last Incident was a few years ago. Probably hearing your say you were calling from the hospital set his panic mode into overdrive. 

When you reach the cabin, you let him pick you up in his arms again and carry you inside. He sets you on the bed gently, but inside of pulling away he leans forward and captures your lips in a kiss. It’s achingly sweet and tender, and you let yourself sink into it fully. The taste of coffee and cigarettes settles pleasantly on your tongue, a flavour you will never tire of. The hand that hand been at your shoulders slides up your neck, fingers brushing gently along your jaw in a soothing rhythm. It makes you sigh appreciatively into his mouth. 

All too soon, your big bear releases you. “I’m going to make you a cup of tea,” his blue eyes are no longer stormy, his voice tender but firm. “Then I’m going to get you an ice pack for your foot, and some Tylenol. You are going to stay in this bed and rest for the remainder of the day.”

“Is that an order, Chief?” You cock an eyebrow, giving him a grin. He rolls his eyes, but his lips quirk up. 

“Yes, and don’t be sassy,” he lets you go and makes his way out the door. 

“You love it when I’m sassy,” you call after him, starting to settle yourself into the bed. You manage to get your pants off without too much pain or trouble, and once your coat and sweater are on the floor your pull the covers up and lay back against the pillow. There. Comfy. The only thing you are missing is your favourite bedmate.

Hopper returns in a bit, a cup of tea in one hand and an ice pack in the other. He sets the tea on the bedside table, then lifts up the blankets to set the pack on your ankle. You sigh in relief at the coolness. 

“Here, now take these,” he hands you a few pills, which you dutifully swallow. “Anything else I can get you, baby?”

You pat the spot on the bed beside you, eager to be in his arms again. “Cuddles and kisses, please.” 

He lets out a short bark of laughter, but strips down to his underwear and climbs in beside you. He wraps himself around you as best he can, burying his face in your neck where he starts to plant soft little suckling kisses. You sigh in delight, nuzzling closer. 

“Ahhhh, just what the doctor ordered. I’ll be right as rain in no time,” you declare, and he huffs another laugh against your skin. 

“This cures all, does it?” Hopper runs his nose along your jawline, and you turn your head to catch his lips. It’s slow and lovely and makes a heat begin to burn somewhere deep in your gut. Well, seems like just cuddles and kisses isn’t all you need. 

“No, but a good roll in the hay will,” you say breathlessly when you come up for air, the heat spreading through you. “I think I deserve one after your dramatics today.”

“I was not being dramatic.” One hand slides up around your ribcage, and you let out a little whine at the feel of his callouses rasping against your skin. “Alright, I did panic a little,” he admits, stroking your side gently. “I can’t help it when it comes to you. I don’t like the idea of you being hurt.”

“Aww Hop,” you coo, placing a hand over his. “I know. You just want to protect me and take care of me. It’s incredibly sweet and sexy.” You wiggle your eyebrows suggestively. “Like, I am getting very turned on right now.”

He snorts, and the faintest tinge of pink spread across his cheeks. Still shy with compliments, even after all your time together. “I think sex is out of the question for right now. It’s certainly not going to help your ankle.”

“I didn’t sprain my lady bits,” you quip, wincing a little as you turn on your side to face him. The ice pack slides off but you ignore it. Much more important things to deal with. “And it might. Come on Chief, don’t make me beg. Or maybe I should, I know how much you like that.”

His eyes start to darken, and the hand on your ribs tightens. “You better watch that mouth of yours.”

“Or what?” You bite your bottom lip in the way you know he loves. The quiet moan that escapes him hums through your body like a shockwave. “You gonna punish me, Chief? Give me what I deserve?”

“You’re a little she-devil, you know that?” Hopper’s breathing is getting ragged, his pupils blown. He’s about a minute away from snapping, and you know it. 

“You love it,” you tease, tilting forward to nip at his jaw. “You love when I’m a brat. You just can’t wait to hold me down and show me who’s boss.”

He groans loudly. “You better stop talking or I’m gonna shut that saucy trap for you.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” you grin wickedly.

“Damn you, woman,” he growls, and surges forward to lick his way into your eager mouth. Jackpot! Your injury is forgotten, and nobody speaks anything but grunts and groans and sighs for a long time. 

In the end, you don’t walk away with a cured ankle (In fact, you may have made it worse. You don’t mention this to Hopper). But you do fall asleep, boneless and blissful and satisfied, curled up in the arms of your husband as he holds you tight and whispers how much he loves you. 

Just what the doctor ordered, indeed.


End file.
